Brittoria
Brittoria is a Knight World which lies in the Segmentum Obscurus, at the fringe with the Segmentum Solar. The planet hosts the Knight House Kamlott, which is not well-known without the borders of its system, being mainly the guardian of the nearby Forge World of Omnicor. History The Colonisation Brittoria has been colonized by human settlers during the myterious Dark Age of Technology. The planet was luxurious and full of suitble land to grow food and raise livestock. But there was alos dangerous predators lurking in the wildlands. During the first decades of the colony, many people and livestock were eaten by these beasts, until the arrival of the first STC of the exoarmour and the birth of the first Knight Houses. The Mining of Corthir After the taming of Brittoria, the denizens of the planet needed more mineral ressources in order to maintain the well-being of their world. Thus started the Mining of Corthir, a massive Dead World around which Brittoria orbits and with a huge amount of raw material within its core. For centuries, the Knight Houses of Brittoria stripped these ressources out of the planet and used them to reiforced their power within the political structure of their homeworld. The Imperium Integration During the Great Crusade, the Imperium arrived on brittorain soil and diplomatically brought the planet in -to Imperial Compliance. The Omni-Brittorian Alliance After the events of the Horus Heresy, the newly created Adeptus Mechanicus sent a colonisation ship to the Mining World of Corthir in order to established a Forge World and exploit the mineral ressources of the planet. Obviously, this lead to tensions with the Knight Houses of Brittoria who owned the mining industries of the planet and who refused to cede them to the newcomers. Fortunately, the House Kamlott had no interests in the mining of Cornthir, on the contrary the leaders of the House proposed an alliance to the Mechanicus to undermine the power of their rivals. Thus, they forged a strong alliance with the leaders of Cornthir (recently renamed Omnicor by the Mechanicus) in exchange of military and political support in their upcoming war against the other Houses of Brittoria The Civil War The House Kamlott, after having secured the alliance with the Mechanicus of Omnicor, declared war against its rival Houses in order to become the sole master of Britorria. Adter decades of war, the attackers finally won and forced the surviving Houses to swear fealty to them ''--'' or to be utterly destroyed. Culture Brittorian culture and beliefs comes from the Cult Mechanicus, which has been recognised as the official religion of the planet (along with the Imperial Cult even if there is very little worshippers). Every Brittorians have bionics, even the poorer peasants can afford some minor implants, and a lot of Nobles look like Tech-Priests of the Mechanicus. Relations Allies The main ally of Kamlott is the Mechanicus of Omnicor, their planets being bound together by the ancient Omni-Brittoran Alliance. The treaty states that the world of Brittoria (ruled by the House Kamlott) cede the ownership of the world of Omnicor (formerly Cornthir) to the Adeptus Mechanicus in exchange of military and politcal support. Both worlds also protect each other in case of invasion or revolt. Notable Nobles Arthur Pendragon of Kamlott-Cornwall * Uther Pendragon of Kamlott * Ygraine of Cornwall * Quotes By the Brittorians Feel free to add your own About the Brittorians Category:Planets Category:Imperial Planets Category:Knight Worlds Category:TheRedWalloon